This disclosure generally relates to seal configuration for a vane segment of a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a slot defined within the vane segment for receiving a feather seal.
Vanes are typically provided in a gas turbine engine for directing flow of compressed air or of high velocity gas flow. The vanes are exposed to high temperature gas flow and are assembled as a plurality of individual vane segments. Each vane segment includes an airfoil extending between an inner and outer platform. A seal is disposed between adjacent vane segments to prevent blow by of the high temperature gas flow. Each of the vane segments experience thermal expansion and contraction. The seal disposed between adjacent vane segments is also exposed to movement caused by relative thermal expansion between adjacent vane segments. The seal is typically supported within slots of adjacent vane segments. Non-uniform thermal expansion or contraction of adjacent vane segments can cause a mis-alignment of such slots that create a potential for undesired stresses on the seal during extreme tolerance and operational conditions.